


For the Love of Ghost

by shawnz0901



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	For the Love of Ghost

For the Love of Ghost

 

 

 

***

Steve锁上地下车库的门，径直走上了楼梯。经过地下室的时候，他听到了投币式滚筒洗衣机正在隆隆作响。

 

天已经很黑了。他刚从局里结束周五的总结会，又转到两个街区以外的Walmart例行晚餐采购。他的生活就和Natasha嘲笑的那样——“无聊而乏味”。但是Steve知道这只是那个过分关心于他感情生活的女特工用来掩盖她一刻不停地为自己介绍约会对象的说辞罢了。

 

就像在今天散会以后的电梯里，她还在一边给Clint发短信一边和Steve争吵“我明明已经帮你搞到了那份东西而你答应了我去约你隔壁那个护士的”，她压低了声音忿忿地把手机屏幕捣得乱颤，“我明明是在为你好。”但Steve显然不打算听她的，“我知道你在跟巴顿特工打赌，”他反驳起来可是堪称好手，“别装了，Nat，我可没答应你任何事。”

 

但Steve听从了Natasha说过的另外一句话。她把那份从基辅弄来的机密档案递给他的时候说，别挖得太深。Steve知道这句话意味着什么，他的确需要了解过去70年里在Bucky身上发生过的一切，但更要紧的是——虽然Steve极其不愿意这么想——如果把找到冬日战士以后需要做的事称之为“洗白”的话，他就必须留给Bucky足够的余地，和机会。

 

所以他把自己所有的时间都腾出来留给了他失去记忆的好友。他在等。

 

走上他那间公寓的楼梯拐角的时候，Steve一眼就看见了从自己家隔壁推门出来的那个前神盾局特工邻居。自从这个一直都装作是护士的邻居暴露了她的特工身份而Natasha又不停地撮合他们两个以来，Steve也会稍稍留意到Sharon，她通过了中情局的入职考核，现在留在CIA工作，并且，即使SHIELD被打散重组而她已经离职，不再是Agent13的她仍没有从Steve的隔壁搬走。

 

Steve的视线落在金发姑娘手里抱着的洗衣篮上。Sharon显然也看到了他，所以笑着跟他打着招呼。

 

“嗨。”

 

Steve点了点头算是回应，然后故作严肃地问，“又是洗传染病病房的制服？”

 

Sharon低下头笑了，金色的卷发盖住了她饱满的脸颊，然后她抬起头有点尴尬地看着Steve，停顿了一下说：“嘿Cap，我真的不知道你这么记仇，”她抬手拨了一下脸颊旁边的头发，“或者我请你喝咖啡，就当是为了这个道歉。”

 

Steve当然不会让女士真的为难，他也笑了出来，“开个玩笑，看来我的幽默感真的有点过时，”他伸出没有抱着纸袋的那只手拍了拍Sharon的肩膀，“我跟你说过你可以用我这的洗衣机的，还是你因为我刚刚的话在记仇？”

 

“噢Cap！”Sharon彻底被他逗笑了，她的眼神在楼道灯光下闪烁着光芒，“说真的，我现在有点害怕你的幽默感了。”

 

Steve看着她金色的卷发，突然想到一周前自己在Peggy病床前听到的，他忍不住开口：“其实你可以叫我Steve就好，Sharon，我的意思是……Peggy Carter告诉我，她是你的姑妈。”

 

“哦。”金发姑娘慢慢停下了笑容，明亮的眼睛看着Steve，一时间他们谁也没有说话。

 

气氛不对。即使是从来不擅长和姑娘们相处的Steve也能感觉得到，他脑海里迅速闪过Natasha对他说过的话，“如果你约她，我保证她一定会答应你的”。于是他赶紧解释道，“Peggy是我的老朋友了，我们原来就是同事。”

 

Sharon低了低头，露出了一个了解的微笑，饱满的脸颊泛着一点红晕。

 

“呃，我买了冷冻食品，所以得……”他赶紧指了指自己家的门，示意着对话结束。对方立刻明白地点了点头，他们转身各自离开。

 

Steve一手抱着纸袋一手在外套口袋里摸索着钥匙，但还没有走出几步的Sharon这时叫住了他，“嘿，”她的声音放得很轻，“我想你走的时候又忘记关音响了，或者，”她带着提醒意味的眼神看了看Steve，“你可能有什么客人。”

 

***

Steve再一次从卫生间的通风窗挤进了自己的公寓，他一边在脑海里搜索着可能通过这样的方式潜进他家的人选，一边尽量不让手里拎着的纸袋发出声音。空气中弥漫着爵士乐的轻响，和上次Nick Fury放的并不是同一张唱片，当然这更不可能是那个现在搞不好还在欧洲的局长，Steve在今天的会上刚通过视频连线见过他本人。

 

屋里没有开灯，只有透过百叶窗投射进来的夜晚城市的光晕，昏黄的灯光混合着唱机里流淌出的小号旋律，如果不是因为有一个入侵者，这是最适合烛光晚餐的气氛。Steve放缓了脚步慢慢地绕过书架，试着靠近客厅门口的台灯开关。他让自己的四倍视力在黑暗中清点过餐桌、流理台和壁炉，沙发旁边的唱片架上，处在播放状态的音响液晶显示屏发出绿色的数字光，但他仍然没能发现这间屋子里潜入的那位“客人”。

 

“别动。”

 

沙哑的声音从Steve身后传进他的耳朵，熟悉得让他几乎脊背发凉。有那么一秒钟，Steve甚至以为是有人用枪口顶住了他的后腰，但很快他反应了过来——根本什么也没有，就只有那个声音。

 

那是Bucky.

 

这个念头让Steve几乎跳了起来，他立刻转身证实了自己的想法，那是Bucky——黑暗中只能看见他浑身裹得严严实实，还戴着一顶棒球帽，压得低低的帽檐下面是那双闪着冷光的，明亮的眼睛。Steve感觉自己的心脏快要蹿出喉咙，他本能地小心翼翼地朝眼前的人伸出手，想要证明他看到的是真实的Bucky，而不是自己的幻觉。

 

但还没等Steve触碰到Bucky的衣角，那只在黑暗中泛着光的金属手掌就狠狠钳住了他的手腕，以几乎能把他捏碎的力度。

 

“你以前没这么擅长和姑娘相处，”Steve不可思议地看着那只金属手臂的主人凑近自己，压低了声音缓缓吐出让他惊讶的词句，“我记得是这样，Steve.”

 

“Ste……”Steve猛地回过神来这才明白Bucky的这句话意味着什么——Bucky记得以前的事——他叫了自己的名字，他想起来了！这让Steve完全忘了自己的手腕还被那只危险的机械手用力捏着，震惊和狂喜窜入他的心脏。他情不自禁地望着Bucky的眼睛，没有被钳制的另一只手不由自主地摸上了那个人的脸颊，“Bucky……你，你想起来了？”

 

但是那双眼睛，Steve期待着能从中看到久违的在他记忆中属于James Barnes的眼神的眼睛，并没有为他的激动而回应分毫。那双灰蓝色的瞳孔在黑暗中泛着冰冷的光，就连曾经总是带着温柔和轻佻的眼尾此刻都仿佛挂着霜雪。那不是曾经的Bucky的眼睛，Steve愣住，那仍旧是冬兵的眼睛。冷漠，闪躲，带着凶狠。

 

“是啊。”冬兵微微侧过头，躲开了Steve停留在他脸颊上温暖而干燥的手心。他漫不经心地答应着，金属手指仍旧大力钳着Steve的手腕，他垂下眼帘，百叶窗缝隙照射进来的灯光将他的眼睫投下一小片阴影。他知道Steve在等着自己开口，但他没有。空气中原本流淌的旋律突然拔向高潮，爵士鼓和小号最后一次汇合在和弦的根音上拖长，他们似乎都没有发觉唱片已经转到了尽头。空气里立刻挤满了沉默。

 

冬兵就这样站着，一只手抓着Steve的手腕，整个人凑近着他。他身上属于冬天的气味让Steve微微皱眉，他想起了Steve和过去，但他整个人看起来是那样陌生。

 

“别这么惊讶，Rogers，”冬兵终于开口了，仍然是用他懒散的，冷漠的语气，Steve察觉到他的卷舌音生涩而粗糙，他似乎已经被斯拉夫腔的英文洗去了过去那布鲁克林口音，“七十年，比我之前活得长好几倍，”他打断了Steve的吃惊，“总要有点不一样。”

 

门口突然响起急促的敲门声，他们太过专注于对方以至于同时被吓了一跳。但是冬兵很快回过神来给了Steve一个警告的眼神，同时收紧了卡着他手腕的机械手指。Steve只得冲着门口大声问道，“谁？”

 

“是我，Cap.”门外传来Sharon的声音，她停顿了一下，随即又隔着门问，“音响有什么问题吗？”

 

Steve立刻明白了Sharon的意思，他看着冬兵带着轻蔑和威胁的眼睛，努力让自己用听上去什么事也没有发生的音调回答着，“哦，没事。我想我确实是忘记关上它们了。”

 

门外沉默了一秒钟的时间，随即答道，“好吧，如果有什么问题我可以帮得上忙。”

 

 “真的不用了，谢谢，Sharon. ” Steve赶忙结束对话，但他看到冬兵看着自己的眼神跳动了一下，里面似乎又多了一些挑衅而凶恶的意味。冬兵似乎有点生气，或者说他自从出现在这间屋子里就一直在生气。

Steve试着动了动被牵制住的手腕，开口想打破僵局：“为什么会来找我，Buck？我和Sam找遍了Hydra的据点都没有你的影子，我以为你已经不在纽约了。”

 

冬兵只是那样看着他，似乎并不想回答他的问题。那只充满了威慑和攻击力的手终于松开了Steve的手腕，在上面留下深刻的淤痕，然后闪着寒光缓慢地向上，擦过他外套的金属拉链，来到Steve的胸口，似乎是在试探着他的心跳，又好像在不经意地撩拨。

 

“看起来，好像，”冬兵低哑的声音再一次响起，“忘了很多事情的人不是我。”话音落下的下一秒，冰冷的金属手指猛地扼上了Steve的喉咙，而那能直接掀翻一辆轻型坦克的左臂带着狠劲一把就将毫无防备的Steve摁在了壁炉旁边的墙壁上，他被磕得一阵发晕，感觉到自己的脸正硌着他挂在墙上的他和Bucky在1943年的合影。玻璃相框贴在Steve的皮肤上，一片模糊的冰凉，就像正卡在脖子上的冬兵的手指。

 

显然冬兵也注意到了那张被小心翼翼夹进相框的旧照片。那其实并不是一张真正的合影，而是后来Steve拜托Coulson从史密森尼博物馆播放的档案影片里截取到的一个镜头，那段唯一只有他们两个人出镜的胶片里Bucky称赞着他，而他自己笑得连眼睛都找不到，他用相纸把它印成了一张照片。冬兵被帽檐遮住的眼神猛地跳动了一下，他注视着Steve的呼吸印在冰凉的玻璃表面，留下一圈暧昧模糊的雾气，他扼住她喉咙的手指微微地放开了。但Steve却并没有挣脱。

 

“我不知道你在说什么，Bucky，”他让自己又欣喜又坦白的视线落进冬兵带着冷淡的眼睛，嘴角不自觉地勾起，“我一直都在找你。我知道你都会想起来。就算你今天来还是想完成你的任务，我还是要告诉你这些。”Steve的手轻轻覆上冬兵卡在他脖子上的机械手指，感觉自己手心的温度捂热了那只金属打造的手掌。但他没有意识到，其实Bucky再也感受不到那些温度了。

 

冬兵根本没在乎这个。“别转移话题，Rogers.”他声音仍旧和眼神一样冷冰冰的，灰蓝色的瞳仁跳动着像是深埋了一把火，“就说说，为什么你就这么爱卡特一家，为什么你就这么忘不了Peggy Carter哪怕她老得不能动了也不放过她的侄女？还是说，”他凑近Steve，舌尖在自己鲜艳的嘴唇上留下一点水光，用颤抖的气流继续吐出更加不堪的话语，“明明我已经想起来，那时候在行军帐篷里你都是怎么干我的，而现在你自己却已经忘了？”他们两个人的呼吸混乱地糅合在一起，终于Steve原本覆盖在那只金属手腕上的手指无法忍耐一般地收紧了。

 

“天呐……Bucky……”Steve的蓝眼睛失神地望着潜入自己公寓的挚友，嘴里呢喃着他的名字，滚烫的呼吸灌进他耳边凌乱的棕发，“你果然什么都想起来了。”

 

***

1943年在欧洲前线，巴恩斯中士作为Rogers队长最亲密的战友，总会替他的队长解决一些私人生活问题。比如在Rogers队长不能去伤那些仰慕他姑娘们的心时风趣又温柔地替他婉拒（并邀请她们再喝一杯），再比如，在那些士兵们私下里猜测队长标准配给里的保险套去向的时候一个个踢他们的屁股。

 

巴恩斯中士还会，帮他的队长解决掉那些保险套问题。

 

每一个咆哮突击队的小酒馆之夜，Bucky躲过队友们的第四轮酒，趁桌上只有三分之一的人清醒的时候溜回Steve的帐篷，而刚结束了作战会议的Steve就在帐篷里等他。然后他们在行军帐篷分割出的黑暗中亲吻，摸索着扒光对方身上紧绷的作战服，感受彼此粗糙而温暖的手心抚摸过白天的战事在身体上留下的伤痕。那伤痕通常是Bucky身上的，Steve注射过血清后几乎不会在伤后留下什么印记，因此他总是需要花上漫长而缠绵的时间，一点点检阅挚友的每一寸身体，像是在为自己证明Bucky在炮火和严寒中还完好无损地活着。

 

他们在行军床上做爱，两个块头都不算小的士兵在单人床铺上紧挨着，脸颊贴着脸颊，胸膛挨着胸膛，他们一刻不停地亲吻，用舌头把对方搅得一团糟。火热的黑暗中汗水顺着Bucky的前额大颗地滑落进他们胶着的嘴唇，把潮湿的深吻变成煽情的咸味，仿佛连空气也挤不进他们粘在一起的皮肤和肌肉，Steve的手掌紧捏着挚友湿漉漉的屁股，一边狠狠地操干着Bucky紧窄湿热的甬道，一边默数着耳边他们粗重的喘气声。他就是那么渴望着他——无论是过去、现在还是漫长的将来——Steve不可抑制地让自己把这个念头牢牢刻在脑子里，等待着怀里的人颤抖的高潮来临。

 

巴恩斯中士会在他们棒透了的性爱结束以后做那个主动帮Rogers队长取下保险套并打上结丢掉的好战友，他轻佻又深情的眼尾冲着Steve挑出一个好看的弧度，露出属于James Barnes式的笑，“除了巴恩斯中士谁也不知道队长怎么使用给他配给的保险套，”他那标准的被操翻了的沙哑声音让Steve触电一样神魂颠倒。

 

或者有时，他们在夜班哨岗的时候偷偷换在一起巡逻。Bucky一边像夜鹰一样扫视着周围的动静一边让自己的手指勾上Steve暴露在夜晚空气中冰凉的手背，而Steve便放任自己的指尖挨个抚摸过Bucky那积满了厚茧和裂纹的狙击手的指关节。他们就这样隐秘地勾着手指站着，视线分别注视着不同的远方，一同等待黎明的到来。

 

Steve爱着Bucky，为他深深地着迷，从布鲁克林到二战前线再到七十年后的纽约，而这个爱字深刻到无法用某一种爱去定义和注释。他们仿佛是互相都把对方的一生都拴在了自己的后背上。直到现在，Steve终于意识到，他找到了在那七十年里从自己身边掉下去的Bucky，但他们都不可能再回到1943年的战场，或是更早以前。七十年里，Steve沉睡在冰层深处，而Bucky却忍受了七十年的痛苦。

 

他甚至没有时间自我责备，他一直这么想着，他要把Bucky找回来。在他的心里，无论是Bucky还是冬兵，他始终都只是Steve Rogers渴望的那个人。

 

***

冬兵掐着Steve喉管的手指放开了，金属手臂发出一阵校准的轻响。他深邃的眼睛里跳动着不知名的情绪，却不再像刚才那样冷硬，充满威胁了。他就这么注视着Steve一直以来从未改变过的坚定又温暖的眼睛，看到那干净的蓝色瞳孔积起了一层湿润，有那么一秒钟，他甚至以为会有眼泪从那双与他相隔了太久的眼睛中掉落。

 

但是他没有。他只是笑了。他伸手抚上冬兵绷紧的嘴角，那是Steve Rogers和James Barnes迟了七十年的笑。

 

“我可没忘，Bucky.” Steve轻轻地、一字一句地对他说，“巴恩斯中士总是把自己标准配给里的保险套让给他的队长，请他好好地、彻底地使用，或者，”Steve看着冬兵因为自己的话语变得深刻又慌乱的眼神，正直而坦白地继续——“他没收了我的那个套子，跪在行军床上求我就那样进来狠狠地干他然后射满他的屁股。”

 

冬兵绝望地咆哮着，用力咬在Steve支在他脸侧的手背上，尖利的疼痛让Steve猛地挑起了眉。他们毫无察觉地撩拨着彼此，甚至带着点好胜的意味，试探着看谁才是第一个跨越七十年界限、把亲吻送上唇间的那个。冬兵也已经不再是从前在战场的间隙配合着Steve、为了他随时准备好去牺牲自己的巴恩斯中士，他的七十年里混合了太多痛苦与茫然，控制与破坏，混沌与空白，他就像是来掠夺Steve的一无所有的鬼魂。

 

他再一次用那只金属手掌摸上了Steve的胸口，鼓胀结实的肌肉随着心脏的跳动缓慢地起伏，他感觉不到那里的温度，只能看到Steve深沉、猛烈地呼吸。冬兵收紧手臂，不由分说地推搡着他，直到他们被墙壁一侧的餐桌绊住了脚步。他沉下手腕，将Steve按倒在他那张行军床大小的餐桌上。

 

Steve脸埋在靠着墙壁的黑暗中，从下往上注视着冬兵双手撑着他脸侧的桌面慢慢地分开腿伏在自己身上，他塞满了武器的短靴踢上餐桌木质的表面发出钝响。他正垂下头，让自己的视线一寸寸检视过Steve的身体，就像过去Steve总是对Bucky做的那样，只是纯粹的，没有暧昧与欲念的看着，他在向自己证实，他们都还在彼此那里完好地活着。他沉默地看了一会儿，而Steve也同样看着他，他们默契地没有出声打断对方，直到Steve感觉自己眼眶一阵发酸。

 

他张了张口，想叫Bucky的名字，但他的话还没来得及出口，就看到冬兵双手一收，以迅如闪电的速度从顶在自己身侧的靴筒里掏出手枪拉开保险栓抵上扳机而枪口就正对着Steve的眉心。尽管Steve已经同时领教过冬兵的速度和Bucky的狙击手实力，但还是被他一气呵成的动作镇住了，他甚至没有看清那只机械手是怎样拉开了枪栓就被226手枪顶住了额头。冬兵向后调整着姿势让自己跨坐在Steve的大腿上，端着枪好整以暇地歪着头注视着Steve的表情，他微微抬起的下颌线好看地扬成一个弧度，仿佛一头扑到了猎物的黑豹，在撕碎自己的晚餐前，仔细而满意地欣赏着战利品。

 

Steve却笑了，蓝眼睛在黑暗中对上冬兵闪烁着情绪的眼神，抬手退掉了P226手枪的弹匣，“空的，Bucky，”他勾着嘴角，指尖在枪口一遍遍摩挲，压低了声音说，“你拉开枪栓的时候我就听出来了。你知道的，即使你真的想杀我，我也不会反抗。你知道的。”他重复着，像在重复一句咒语，“你知道的。你都知道。”

 

冬兵却并不吃惊的样子，他随手将手里的枪抛在地上，拿起那个被退下的空弹匣。他终于也勾了勾嘴角，露出一个勉强可以称得上是笑的表情，他鲜红的舌头飞快地舔过嘴唇。

 

“看着，Rogers.”他无声地下达了命令。然后把空的弹匣含在口中。

 

Steve看到他柔软的舌头缠上那一圈金属的时候就不可抑制地硬了，这个互相撩拨与试探的游戏终于褪掉了该死的伪装，尽管不是被一个亲吻终结，但也已经好到他没有机会去思考别的可能，他已经等了太久。冬兵投入又下流地舔吮着那根金属槽，几乎像是在对待一个任务，他灵活的舌头舔过弹匣的棱角又舔回那有些尖锐的顶端，Steve能看见那些棱角在冬兵湿润的舌面留下一个污秽的压痕，他该死的吸着，发出响亮的啧啧的声响就像他以前在黑暗中吸着Steve的老二一样花样百出。那时Bucky也会对Steve说，看着，Captain，然后双腿打开跪在他的身前一边让他粗大的勃起顶在自己柔软的口腔侧壁一边努力抬起脸注视着Steve的眼睛，像是在为自己的队长展示他骄傲的成绩并恳求他的表扬。Steve难以忍耐地呼吸着，胸膛起伏，胯下硬得发疼，一边注视着身上那个人双手拳握着那根能容下20发子弹的弹匣并开始用濡湿的舌头操着那原本用来填装子弹的地方，一边让双手抚上冬兵骑在自己胯间的腰杆，他身上的温度几乎能把Steve的手心烫伤。Steve煽情地轻轻揉掐着他腰侧的肌肉，张开手指一寸寸缓慢用力地摸过他精壮的胯和后腰，然后他来到包住那个美妙的屁股的裤腰上，一个使劲扒掉了冬兵的裤子。

 

Steve能感觉到那些充满弹性的臀肉簇拥着被包裹在自己的手掌心里（他还碰到了裤子口袋里的匕首但他装作并不知情），一切似乎又和1943年，甚至更早以前一样了，他们抱在一起做着那些快乐得没边儿的事，Bucky喜欢Steve只对他说那些床上的下流话（尤其是Rogers队长正直又坦白地说出它们，而巴恩斯中士是这个世界上唯一一个能听到的人），他自己也有一打更能把Steve搅得一团糟的情话说给他听。Steve觉得那些快乐简直超出了自己的负荷——Bucky从小就保护着他，而后又追随着他，在任何事上都做好了准备为他牺牲，而那个时候自己对Bucky的渴求是那么无所适从。

 

冬兵收紧了膝盖，只用牙齿叼着那只弹匣，双手来到身后扼住了Steve情不自禁的手腕。Steve察觉到了现在发生的这一切和过去的不同，痛苦和折磨在冬兵的身上留下不可磨灭的印记，他的一切动作都充满了侵略性——对Steve的侵略，和对自己的侵略。Steve听话地收回了手，再次冲他露出了一个安抚的微笑，他伸手摘掉了冬兵那顶碍事的帽子，为他整理好耳边凌乱的棕发，拇指擦过他咬着金属管的嘴唇，而冬兵皱了皱眉，机械手“啪”地一声扇开了Steve四处煽情的手。

 

然后Steve看清了他的动作——右手用力撑在Steve的胸口，冬兵稍稍支起膝盖，而另一只金属手掌从嘴里拿出那已经被他的口水浸得湿亮的漆黑的弹匣，唾液煽情地顺着弹匣的凹槽滑动着，他的手来到自己的身后，摸索着耸动着胯，在Steve彻底震惊之前那些机械手指猛地推送着弹匣的一端挤进了那个紧实的穴口。

 

“Bucky！天呐……你不能这样，”Steve焦急地想要喝止，“这绝对会伤到你的！”他不顾身上那个人按在自己胸口的手想要坐起来停下冬兵这样自我侵略的行为，但冬兵立刻夹紧了膝盖并猛地将他按了回去。冬兵的手带着警觉的力度扣上Steve的喉咙，他因为疼痛和欲念而发红的眼眶狠狠地跳动着，他浑身发着抖，而身后的机械手却一刻没停地拉扯着那根带有棱角的金属槽——20发的弹匣比普通制式的要来得长些，他咬着嘴唇仰起脖子，喉结上下抖动着让自己努力把那个金属的玩意儿吞得更深，矩形杆的棱角把那个被撑开的肉穴磨得发红发烫。他在Steve的身上磨蹭着往前挪了挪，让自己身后那副美丽又不堪的景象卡在Steve的胯间，感觉那根滚烫的性器隔着Steve的裤子抵上自己被弹匣塞满的屁股，然后他停住，缓慢地吐气，唇角浮起一个带着轻蔑的浅笑。

 

他看到Steve在他的身下不能自已地向上顶送着胯想要让自己被束缚的阴茎感受更多，而Steve那双总是带着正义和担忧的蓝眼睛此刻正失焦地落在他的身上，他完完全全控制着Steve，从身体到灵魂。有那么一秒钟，他简直不敢相信自己真的得到了这些，所以他松开了卡在Steve喉咙上的右手，摸索着握住了他的，他带着Steve的手指来到自己的股间，想要让他证实这一切的发生。

 

Steve瞪大了眼睛——这他妈的太过了——他简直要被自己触碰到的给烫化了脑浆！那只他无比熟悉的属于Bucky的手包住了他的，颤抖着捏着他的手指戳到那个火热的被金属杆撑出形状的穴口，他能感觉到自己的指腹正清晰地、深刻地摸过那里被撑开的皱褶，口液混合着肠液沾湿了他的指尖把这一切弄得更加污糟淫腻，那个满含着弹匣的入口灼热滚烫，连那些原本冷冰冰的金属表面都被捂成了一片高温。Steve无法自抑地在冬兵的手中轻戳着曾经饥渴而不知餍足地包裹着自己的小嘴，拉扯着覆盖在金属棱角上的边缘，感觉那些更加滑腻的肠液偷偷地从这幅身体的深处涌出来——“天呐，Bucky是如此敏感，”他想着，着了魔地将穴口撑得更开，想要让身上的那个人吞下更粗大火热的东西，他这么想着，沉下手腕又挤入了两根手指，那些柔嫩滑腻的肠肉立刻簇拥着夹紧了他，像是等待多时的邀请。

 

冬兵在Steve的蹂躏下被打得更开，他开始怀疑自己能不能受得了这个，他有七十年没被人碰过了，作为武器、资产，而不是一个活着的人。Steve突然深入的两根指节让他彻底腰软，他的金属手臂死命扣在餐桌的一侧，瞪大了眼睛狠狠地咬住嘴唇忍耐着后面传来的剧痛。他能感觉到Steve深入的手指在那个火热的甬道里小幅度地进出着追逐挤压着那根已经把他塞得很满的弹匣，而Steve留在外面的手指捏住了露在外面的一小截弹匣让它随着他的动作一起蠕动着开拓，即使是隔了这样长的时间被这样对待，Steve发现冬兵还是硬了，那根正不断吐出前液的阴茎颤抖着戳在Steve的胸膛上。Steve一边用力在冬兵自己的手中用手指和那根东西操着他，一边盯着他那迷茫又有些痛楚的表情，那是以前的Bucky不会露出的表情，Steve感觉仿佛有什么东西哽在了自己的胸口，他没有停下手上的动作，只是稍稍撑起身体，吃力地低头让自己努力含住冬兵那根硬的不行了的阴茎，他用力吮吸着溢满了透明液体的头部，伸出舌头舔卷着柱身上浮起的血管，他蓝色的眼睛注视着冬兵的脸，捕捉着他所有细小的或快乐或难耐的表情。冬兵在他的前后夹击下颤抖地弓着身子，激烈的疼痛混杂着被Steve舔过的爽感让他几乎无法控制自己，他低吼着想要逃开，他也这么做了——他咆哮着按住了Steve的脖子，一手粗鲁地拉开Steve还塞在他屁股里的手指和别的，然后用掏枪的速度从Steve的裤子里掏出他早就硬得发疼的老二抵上了自己被扩张得还未合上的后穴。

 

但下一秒冬兵就发现自己错了。尽管他勉强吞下了那根弹匣和两根Steve的手指，现在抵在他屁股上的那根东西对他来说还是太大太粗了，他有七十年没有感受过Steve那根玩意儿的厉害了，只是把沾着前液的龟头捅进去就几乎把那个肉穴撑到了极限。他粗喘着，扶着Steve的阴茎不断调整进入的角度，强迫自己用力放松着接纳，咬着嘴唇把呻吟吞进肚子，疼痛和受伤根本已经被他抛在了脑后，汗水正从他散开的发间不停滴落。Steve察觉了这点，心脏像是被捏了一把一样疼，他努力撑起身子搂住颤抖的冬兵，安慰地吻上他抖个不停的眼睫，而还没等他说出什么抚慰的话，他就感觉身上的人瞪大了眼睛用力沉下了腰。

 

他把他完完全全都吞进去了。Steve觉得有什么东西在自己的脑海中绷断，他感觉到冬兵的臀肉紧挨着他的大腿，那个紧致火烫的地方简直像天堂一样完完全全容纳了他的粗大而他爽得像被人捏了一把脑浆，他给了自己两秒钟的时间挨过想要直接射在里面的冲动，然后忍不住伸手握上了冬兵被汗水弄得湿滑不堪的两瓣屁股，想要向上顶得更深。但那个被他塞得满满的那个人再一次无情地禁锢住了他的手臂，冬兵开始缓缓地晃动着腰肢，让Steve的阴茎在自己的身体里小幅度地进出，而他低头，看着自己湿得发亮的龟头一下下顶上Steve的胸膛弄脏他还穿在身上的T恤，拼命咬着嘴唇咽下变得混乱的喘息。

 

惊人的快感从他们结合的地方炸开，这让Steve忍不住迎合着冬兵的节奏，用力向上顶弄着想要更加深入那个紧裹着他的肉穴，他想彻底地将他操开，让他再一次毫无保留地属于自己，但他只看到这个隐忍着不发一言的Bucky。冬兵掠夺着Steve，低着头努力地律动着身体，让痛苦混合着也许是快乐的东西把自己捣毁，他们没说以前的情话，甚至没有亲吻，Steve想，他甚至咬坏了自己的嘴唇也不让自己泄出一点呻吟，汗水从他紧绷的脸颊滴落在Steve的胸口，就像眼泪。

 

Steve停下动作，挣扎着抵上冬兵低垂的前额，他想捧着他的脸吻他，“Bucky…让我吻你…求你…”Steve声音哽咽，却无法挣脱冬兵压制着他的手，交合的快感好像一把烧红的铁枝从他们连接在一起的部位一直烫到了他的心口，Steve恳求着，哪怕只是让他开口发出声音，“说句话，Bucky，哪怕是说疼或者停下也行。”

 

冬兵停下了动作，抬起头，双手撑着Steve身后的墙壁，双眼通红地舔了舔被自己咬出血迹的鲜红的嘴唇，“她做不到这个…”他用被疼痛和忍耐逼得沙哑无比的声音颤抖地呻吟着，“…她做不到这个…Rogers，Peggy Carter和她那个侄女都做不到这个…”他被痛楚惹得通红的眼尾挑起了一个James Barnes式的弧度，积满泪水的眼珠怔怔地看着Steve被欲望折磨得微微有些扭曲的脸，他笑了，就像Bucky那样笑了。

 

Steve突然就懂了冬兵的意思，他被胸口巨大的酸楚堵得心脏发疼——这仍是那个和七十年前一模一样的Bucky，总是不顾一切地先想着Steve拼命想向Steve证明着自己可以保护他——即使不能，至少也要向他证明他还可以为了Steve牺牲自己。他爱着Steve，即使忘了自己还记得Steve，即使毁了自己也要证明自己被Steve需要着——而在Steve Rogers的人生里最好、最无法取代、他最渴望着的Bucky Barnes终于又活着回到他的身边了。感谢上帝。

 

“感谢上帝。Bucky…”Steve挣脱了被冬兵紧握的双手，用力抱紧他的后背，在他耳边一遍遍喊着他的名字，感觉怀里的身体慢慢地停下颤抖，Steve搂紧了他，就着自己还埋在他身体里的姿势撑着桌子翻了个身，让他的后背抵上墙面。然后Steve低下头，手指缠绕上冬兵被汗湿的棕发一遍遍地抚弄，他凑上他的耳朵，嘴唇贴上他柔软的耳廓，轻声开口，“这堵墙那边就是卡特的公寓，Bucky，你猜，”Steve一边咬上他发烫的耳垂一边清晰而坚定地说着，“我在这边把你操进墙壁里她能听得到吗？她会知道是我在狠狠干着你漂亮的屁股，然后把你操哭一整晚吗？你猜她现在是不是正把耳朵贴在墙壁另一边等着听你求我干你？你想这样吗？想被我干得被整栋楼都听见吗？告诉我？”

 

冬兵被那熟悉的下流的情话刺激得不能自已地颤抖，他光是听着这些过去总是只有他一个人能听到的污言秽语就能蜷缩着射出来，更别提Steve说的根本就是事实——“…我想…我想…Steve，”他哽咽着一手搂上Steve的脖子一手无力地帖着身后的墙壁。但Steve不打算就这样放过他，他一边小幅度地抽动着埋在冬兵体内的阴茎，一边伸手撸动着他贴上自己胸膛的湿漉漉的性器，“你想要什么？士兵，大声点，说你想要什么？”

 

冬兵抽噎着，湿透的棕发散开在脸侧，他已经完全被Steve逼到了绝境，他失神地蹙眉，那一汪灰蓝色的眼睛里倒映的全是Steve的影子，湿润的鲜艳的嘴唇张开着，像被猎人擒住的鹿，他几乎是嘶吼着吐出最后的话语，“我想要你操我，Captain.”

 

“很好。”Steve满意地笑着，俯下身，终于吻上了让他想念了太久的柔软甜蜜的嘴唇。

 

然后他一个挺身把自己的全部都送进了那个紧紧箍着他阴茎的肉穴，冬兵双腿大开着松松垮垮地搭在Steve的餐桌上，随着Steve大力抽动的节奏晃动着，像个被彻底弄坏的玩具。Steve就像他说的那样狠狠地、毫无保留地将他钉在墙上操着他，粗硬的阴茎像利刃一样刺穿他、翻搅着他，让他心口一阵阵地痉挛。Steve还在，他们都还活着，即使分开过，但现在仍然还紧密地拥抱着结合在一起，他像是突然被子弹击中了心脏一样唰地流下眼泪，泪水顺着他的脸颊滑进他们胶着亲吻的嘴唇，再次把那个吻弄成煽情的咸味。Steve狠狠地将他顶上身后的墙壁，一只手紧紧地揉捏着他滑腻的屁股，另一只手垫在他磕在墙壁上的脑后，他一次比一次插得更深，像是要把怀里的那个人全部掏空，餐桌在他们的身下随着交合的动作猛烈地装上墙壁，Steve知道他们此刻的动静绝对能骚扰到隔壁但他丝毫没有打算停止。显然冬兵也意识到了这点，他含着Steve被口液浸湿的嘴唇放纵着自己淫腻的呻吟，他感觉到Steve因为这个更硬了，他已经完完全全一丝不剩地被Steve填得满满的，而当Steve拉紧冬兵的后腰变换着角度再次挺入的时候，被粗硬的龟头狠擦过的前列腺让他彻底崩溃，触电一样熟悉又陌生的快感像温暖的海水从他绷紧了的脚心覆盖上他的全身，黏腻的肠液摩擦在木质桌面上滋滋作响，他大声地喊着Steve的名字，手指不能控制地掐上Steve的喉咙绝望地求着Steve更深地操他，而Steve正彻底地满足着他，他硬挺的阴茎被夹在小腹和Steve的胸膛之间随着动作的起伏不停磨蹭着粗糙的棉布表面而把他们弄得更湿。Steve整个抱紧了他，猛力地又干了几下，等待着他颤抖的高潮来临，而他抽搐着射了他们满身，过度的快感仿佛挖走了他的大脑让他几乎以为自己就要看不到第二天的太阳。冬兵高潮时绞紧的后穴也给了Steve最致命的一击，他胡乱地顶弄了几下，终于也射在了那个美好又滚烫的身体里。他们喘着气拥抱在一起，高潮的余韵像一场大雨包围了彼此，Steve笑着，再次吻上冬兵柔软的嘴唇，一遍遍舔过他的每一颗牙齿，他们的心跳慢慢和上了彼此的节奏，Steve感觉到那只带点冰凉的金属手掌悄悄地摸上了自己的发间。

-END-


End file.
